


Dragon Heart

by FoxyPoxy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby dragons - Freeform, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Dragon Tony Stark, Father-Son Relationship, Kid Tony, Kid Tony Stark, Not Wanda Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Thor (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Protectiveness, Tags Are Hard, dragon's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Bucky wants to understand why winter is so interest in this egg. Winter wants to know what's inside. Steve just wants Bucky back to normal. Thor knows something but isn't sharing with the class.





	1. Chapter 1

Hydra finds an odd-looking egg in the forest. They have been trying to figure out what's in it for years. The egg was larger than most with a gold backing and red patterns over it. Thinking that it was decoration they started research to find where it came from. With no luck they moved on to try and see what was inside of it. Nothing they used could see inside it. Not even the x ray machine. Out of options they tried to break it open. However, nothing could even scratch the eggs serface. As time passed they tried more advanced tools, but still nothing worked. They then tried to get the winter soldier to break the eggs shell. He was unable to destroy the egg causing him to try and destroy himself. After all what good is a weapon that can do what is tasked to do. Especially a task as simple as breaking open an egg. Hydra had to wipe the winter soldier’s mind after just to get him to stop trying to destroy himself. This caused the scientist to become irritated with the egg. They then tried to see if it would melt in all kinds of heat. They found that the egg seemed to grow stronger in the heat. They didn’t want to freeze it, because they didn’t want a large popsicle egg on their hands. It was 40 years of research for nothing but dead ends and unforeseen problems.

Then the winter soldier defected to captain America's side. The captain and his team was taking apart hydra fast, but with the winter soldier’s help that would escalate the destruction. Knowing that most if not all base’s will have to be moved because of the winter soldier's memory. They packed up as much as they could that was important. Then burned the place to the ground. Leaving the egg behind without a second thought. If nothing else it wasn’t their problem anymore. Hydra needed to lay low for a while but otherwise will survive this new threat. 

The egg unbenounced to them began to wiggle in the warmth of the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter walked into the old base searching for something. He had taken over as soon as they landed. He began walking towards the west wing of the base.Bucky wasn’t sure he wanted to know what it was they were searching for. Winter was known to search for things that he used for missions when they found a hydra base. Last time he kept a bloody knife from a hydra agent. Apparently that exact hydra agent had a blood kink. How the winter found out about it was not a story for most people. Buck didn’t even want to know the story. However, winter wanted to keep something and no one would let him keep the hydra agents head so the next best thing. Bucky didn’t try to understand why he wanted to keep the items that he did. It resulted in a very awkward conversation with steve latter that day. Winter walked through a small doorway into a long hall. He didn’t seem to care about the closed doors they passed. Steve was close behind them as they walked through the halls.

“Buck, where are we going?” Steve asked from behind him. Winter wanted to ignore him but when Bucky said that he might stop their search if he didn’t answer. He slowed down a bit. Not enough to stop moving but to weigh the out comes of answering him.

“Egg” was all that winter said. It wasn’t an answer that made any sense. Neither steve nor Bucky understood what he meant.

“What kind of egg?” Natasha asked through the coms. She was waiting with Bruce incase they where needed. He kinda wanted to know the answer too. He soon got his answer as they walked into a room with a large golden egg.

“It's gold” Steve said in amazement. Steve reached out to touch the egg, but winter pulled it away out of his reach. To be fair Bucky was feeling the same way that steve was. They grew up in the depression, of course they were shocked at something that looked like solid gold. Bucky wasn’t sure but it felt like it was solid gold too.

“A gold egg?” Thor asked over the coms. Winter went over and grabbed the egg. Winter decided to ignore all questions about the egg. Even ones that Bucky asked himself. He walked back to the group that was waiting outside for any problems. Thor walked up and inspected the egg for a moment. His eyes widened at the egg and he touched the side gently.

“Do you know what it is?” Winter asked. No one could ever figure out what was inside. Thor however, just shook his head, and moved away. It was obvious that he was lying.

“What is it?” Winter asked again looking straight at Thor in his eyes.

“I am not quite sure. I won't know for sure until it hatches.” Thor said staring at the egg. The answer would have to do for now. That didn’t mean that Winter or the others where happy with that information. Then Wanda, and clint came down from the base. They were gathering anything they could from the other side of the base.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they got back to the base Thor offered to take the egg to a hot place. Shield agents didn’t want him to go without supervision. No one knew what was in the egg. However, if Thor wanted to take it away when it hatched they could be losing a possible -weapon- er... asset. They couldn’t risk losing something that was posable too strong. Whatever hydra had wanted the egg for they couldn’t let them have it. That and shield had wanted to keep it. Maybe they could find out what made it so special. Now they just had to get it away from the two protecting it. Thor reluctantly agreed to allow them to place the egg in a heated room. It would have been in an incubator but the egg was too large to fit in one. The only stipulation was that Thor and Winter soldier got to watched the egg at any/all times. Shield didn’t want to piss off the God so they agreed to that reasoning. Hoping that they could sneak some tests on the egg when the two weren't looking. If that didn’t work then they could only hope there would be a shield agent nearby when it hatches.

“Thor I thought that you said that you didn’t know what it was” Clint asked while catching up to the two men. Winter soldier had yet to give Bucky back controle, didn’t stop for so that Clint could interrogate him. Thor didn’t hesitate for a moment as he kept the pace along with him. They both ignored Clint as they walked down the hallway. This caused the others to become worried. Bucky was busy trying to convince Winter to give him back controle. 

“Thor buddy?” Clint tried again to no avail. It was unusual for Thor to be so unfriendly. He usually was the one that was the easiest to get along with in the group.

They walked down the hall followed by a couple of agents. They found an almost empty room with an adjacent room. Both Winter and Bucky knew that it was an interrogation room. Thor didn’t seem to care as he set up a space for the egg to sit. Then turned the temperature up to as far as the heater would go.

“Are you sure we won't cook it in here?” Bucky asked finally getting a bit of control back. Sure he and Winter has stopped fighting all the time, but you try and share your body with someone else. It’s hard to keep the peace between you.

“If it is what I think than we have been freezing it” Thor said entering the observation room. “It won’t hatch until it’s warm enough” He continued as they sat down to keep watch. Bucky felt more like he had to sit down rather than he wanted to. Both Winter and Thor wanted to wait this out, even if it took a few days. 

“What is it” Bucky asked looking through the window to see the egg. If the situation wasn’t so weird then he would think that it was just a simple decoration. One that was under the highest security that a decoration has ever been under. Thor stopped talking like he was hypnotized by the egg. Bucky couldn’t wait for steve to finally come find him. He wanted to get out of here. It was creepy watching an egg sit in the next room heating up. Not to mention that Thor just sat there next to him seemingly content to stay that way. 

‘God Steve where are you when I need you?’ Bucky thought as he sat in the silent room.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t long before Steve came to his rescue. It felt like hours had passed but in reality it was only half a hour latter. Steve knocked on the door before opening it. Him and the others had brought a bunch of food, as well as some furnichure. All of which could be collapsible and placed in a corner. The thought was that Thor might just need something to eat and he would feel better.

“Hey, we came to keep you guys company” Steve said as they walked in. Bucky mouthed a ‘thank you’ from where he was sitting. Thor didn’t even move to acknowledge them in the room. 

“Thor buddy, are you okay?” Bruce asked as he put down the foldable table. They started setting up to eat passing plates and cups. 

Then Thor stood up fast enough to knock over his chair. This startled everyone in the room. Thor ran to the room where the egg was moving. Thor was stood above it searching for cracks. After a moment Thor’s face dropped back into a frown. Before he moved back into the room with the others.   
“No luck?” Natasha asked trying to read what he was thinking. “I’m sure that it will hatch soon” She added handing him a plate of food. Thor took the plate and stated eating what was there. He wondered if this was how people who are waiting to be parents feel. Then quickly shoved that thought to the back of his head. While he does not mind the witch he knows she can and has used her powers on him.

“Steve, when do you think we can move out of here? I feel so cooped up” Wanda said giving the group her best kid impression. She has wanted to leave the base and move somewhere with more room since she got here. Bucky thought that she was quite rude to treat the place that gave her a roof over her head with such, such disdain. 

“Probable soon, We still have to get shield to renovate the place we did find” Steve answered not seeming to notice that he was giving into her. Bucky never knew Steve to be such a pushover. Sure Steve was a bit softer on the ladys but he has always had a distaste for the once that act like Wanda. Thor on the other hand had zoned out of the conversation that was happening behind him. Leaving Bucky to remember that saying his mother always told him ‘Be careful of what you wish for’ that seemed to apply perfectly here.

Bucky had said goodbye to the others a few hours later. Almost as soon as they were all gone he collapsed into the chair next to Thor. It wasn’t long until the boredom hit and then sleep. Sure Bucky didn’t need to sleep but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t use it from time to time. He just happened to use it more as a hobby than a necessity. He didn’t indulge in that hobby too often because of the nightmares that went along with it. But there he was sleeping in a chair next to a god.

Thor on the other hand had finally saw what he had been waiting for. He knew that the egg was close to Hatching based on how large it was. If he was right than the egg would have started off about the size of ducks egg. But now it was about the size of three ostrich eggs put together. He smiled knowing that the egg will hatch into something amazing, wether the humans realized it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Where am I? Who am I? Who is talking? I can hear that it's a group of people. Maybe they are in the next room. Who is Thor? Do I know him? What do I mean by do I know him? Of course I don’t know him. I wonder what he looks like. Not that it matters what he looks like. He just seems pretty patient, which is different than the others. Look its not like I have to defend myself to myself. I know what I’m thinking. I wonder though, if he just wants to know what I am. Maybe that's why he is so patient waiting for me to hatch. I heard the others talk about what they were going to use me for. But I haven’t heard what he thinks yet. It’s a little bit concerning to think of what he might do. I wonder if I should try to escape this place. Maybe I will just wait it out and see, or rather hear how things are. Then I will decide what I want to do.

They seem more interested in each other than with me. They have been talking about something called a ‘mission’. They have been talking about ideas of why I was in a abandoned building. Whatever abandoned means. One thinks it's because I’m not alive. They think that it's because I’m a bad egg. I don’t think I want to be here. Listing to them makes me bored out of my mind. They don’t talk about anything interesting. I wish I could just move around. I wonder if I could just. I moved, and one of them came running into my room. The others are silent and probably watching me now. I’ll have to stay perfectly still. I don’t want to get found out. I wonder if they know what I am. I’m not afraid of them. I have no reason to be afraid of them. I just don’t want to hatch right now. I’ll just wait until they are asleep. Just so that I don’t get fussed over. I don’t need that in my life right now.

It’s too cramped in here. I want out. I want out! I can’t stand to be in here anymore. They have stayed up way too late. Who stays up so late? I’m hungry! I started hitting the walls as hard as I could. It didn’t take long until the wall broke a bit. I could feel the warmth seep into the break. It felt so nice and warm. That doesn’t mean that I’m gonna stop until I break out. I don’t want to be in here anymore. I’ll run away if I have to latter, but right now I need out. I started hitting the confines all around me to gain any kind of freedom that I could get. Soon I made a hole big enough for me to crawl out. AS my eyes a justed to the light I saw a man waiting. He had a smile on his face. He looked nice enough to me.

“Hello little one, My name is Thor I’m your dad” He said the same comforting smile on his face “There is no need to worry I will keep you safe” He reached out his hand towards me. I wanted to snuggle into his hand. So I did and it was warm and comforting just like his smile. My dad was a good one.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning when everyone woke up they began their walk to the makeshift incubator rooms. There they found a room missing a few key components. Bucky staring at an empty shell of a golden egg. He was picking up a few pieces of the shell and inspecting them. However, Neither Thor nor the contents of the egg were around. Steve felt a cold rush through him thinking of where they had gone. Natasha felt like she failed a mission because Nick wanted her to be there when the egg hatched. Now the egg had hatched and she had missed it.

“What happened Buck?” Steve asked worried about Thor and his sudden disappearance. Bucky looked up at them with the same kind of shocked expression most of them held. 

“I don’t know. I fell asleep and when I woke up the egg had hatched” Bucky said holding a shard out. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t worried about them. Winter was beyond pissed at him for not keeping watch. He was sure that Winter would be running all over the place if it wasn’t for Thors note. The note just said that they had gone to get some food.

“Where is Thor?” Natasha asked looking around for some kind of forced entry. Something to cover her back from Nicks anger. She had failed the mission, and so had Clint if by the frantic looks around told her anything.

“We had gone to get food” Thor's voice rang out over the chaos. On his shoulder was a red thing. It was curling around his neck and seminingly curling tighter. He Steve and the others watched as Thor set down a bunch meaty foods. There was hamburgers, chicken, and pork chops that were placed on the table. The red thing uncurled and stretched towards the food. The room grew silent as they saw exactly what it was.

“Is that...Is that a dragon” Wanda asked reaching out to touch it. When A small fire blew towards her. She yelped as she pulled her hand back.

“His name is Tony. Dragons are quite territorial of things they consider as their own. That being said I am his father it would do you good to keep your distance.” Thor said sitting down and allowing the dragon to start eating. The dragon wasn’t to big, just about the size of an adult cat. If you measure it from heart to the tip of the tail. 

“STEVE IT JUST TRIED TO HURT ME” Wanda yelled holding her hand. Steve didn’t know what to say really. He had never met a dragon before, he didn’t know what to think. The dragon having noticed the way that wand had acted. Not wanting to get in trouble with his own father he turned around and looked at him. 

“Don’t act like her” Was all that Thor said before turning to Wanda “Do not teach him to act like you” at those words Wanda is insulted. She wanted to yell and scream about how Thor is suddenly treating her. However, Clint grabs her by the shoulder and says that they will go and get some air. Clint thought that this was a simple case of ‘a new baby’ or ‘new sibling’ in the house. It would make wanda jealous because she was the baby of the group for a long time. Now there is a new baby in the group, dragon or not.


End file.
